Pas celle que l'on croit
by anarwen2
Summary: Grosse parodie. Dean est encore en train de draguer. Mais, si celle qu'il draguait n'était pas celle qu'il croyait?


**Genre** : humour

**Saison** : saison 1, mention de l'épisode 18 _Something Wicked_.

**Ship** : ma foi, c'est une surprise.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages de _Supernatural_ ne m'appartient, et quand on voit ce que j'en fais dans cette fic, vaut mieux pas.

**Pas celle que l'on croit**

Les frères Winchester se trouvaient dans un bar. Le repos du guerrier, après une enquête particulièrement difficile. Ils avaient dû affronter une Striga, réveillant au passage de douloureux souvenirs enfouis depuis longtemps. Cette Striga avait failli tuer Sam quand ils étaient enfants, alors que leur père avait ordonné à Dean de veiller sur son frère, pendant qu'il partait chasser cette créature. Leur père les avait envoyés à Fitchburg, dans le Wisconsin, pour permettre à Dean de se « racheter ». Il savait que son fils voudrait terminer le travail qu'il avait commencé des années auparavant et pour lequel il se sentait toujours coupable, car cette nuit là, il avait failli perdre son frère car il avait désobéit aux ordres de son père. Tuer cette créature avait été pour Dean, une façon de se pardonner lui-même de n'avoir été qu'un garçonnet de douze ans, qui avait eu envie de sortir jouer aux jeux vidéos, au lieu de rester enfermé dans une chambre de motel, à se demander si son père allait rentrer de sa chasse.

Accoudé au bar, sirotant sa bière, Sam regardait son frère. L'aîné des Winchester, comme à son habitude, draguait une bimbo. Blonde, visiblement siliconée, lèvres pulpeuses, très certainement refaites, elles aussi, sans oublier le nez, qui n'avait pas non plus échappé au bistouri d'un chirurgien. En fait, Sam se demandait ce qui, chez elle, était vrai. La bimbo enchaînait tequila sur tequila, avec Dean. S'ils continuaient comme ça, ils n'allaient pas tenir debout bien longtemps. Sam soupira. Décidément, son frère ne changerait jamais. Dans moins, d'une heure, il allait sortir avec sa conquête, qu'il était en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche, il la ramènerait chez elle, et ne reviendrait au motel qu'au petit matin, avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres, et très certainement un string dans la poche. Depuis le temps, ils pourraient faire une corde à nœuds d'une longueur appréciable avec tous les sous-vêtements retrouvés sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala, dans la boite à gant, ou dans une poche de la veste de Dean. Voilà qui était Dean Winchester, l'homme sans attaches.

Sam prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière, tout en scrutant la bimbo de Dean. Quelque chose le troublait, mais il ne saurait dire quoi. Elle était un peu trop refaite, et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas en Californie, mais au fin fond du Wisconsin. Il fronça les sourcils, et la détailla des pieds à la tête. Soudain, il vit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Oh, mon Dieu ! Un fou rire lui monta à la gorge, alors qu'il essayait d'avaler une gorgée de bière. Ouch, mauvais timing ! Il s'étouffa, et faillit recracher sa bière. Il réussit à garder sa bière dans sa bouche, et fit un effort quasi-surhumain pour l'avaler. Une fois qu'il l'eut fait, il ne put plus se retenir, et se laissa envahir par le fou rire. Ses compagnons de bar le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou, se demandant quelle substance il avait mélangé à sa bière, mais il s'en moquait. Ils le regardaient de travers, certains le maudissant d'avoir oser les faire sursauter, les faisant renverser leur boisson sur leur pantalon, mais ces regards furibards le laissaient de marbre. Il ne quittait pas son frère et sa conquête des yeux. Ça, c'était trop bon. Comment Dean avait-il fait pour ne rien voir ? Il avait la bouche collée à celle de la blonde. Il était pourtant assez près… Il aurait dû s'en apercevoir. Sam jubilait. La fille se pencha à l'oreille de son frère, et lui murmura quelque chose. Probablement le signal de départ, car Dean attrapa sa veste, et suivit la créature à l'extérieur du bar. Au moment de sortir, il se tourna vers son frère, et lui adressa un sourire ravi, tout en levant ses deux pouces en l'air. Devait-il le prévenir ? Lui courir après, et lui dire de ne pas partir avec elle ? Sam réfléchit un très très court instant, puis au lieu de se lever et d'aller retenir son frère, il leva son pouce, et adressa un grand sourire à son frère. Il aurait quelque chose à lui répondre lorsqu'il invoquerait son droit d'aînesse. Il eut un sourire à la fois amusé et sadique, en imaginant la réaction de son frère. Une fois Dean hors du bar, le jeune Winchester se retourna vers le bar, et partit d'un grand rire. Un de ses compagnons de bar regarda son verre, puis la bouteille que Sam avait à la main, et demanda au barman qu'il lui serve la même bière. Après tout, lui aussi allait peut-être avoir envie de rire. La bière contenait peut-être une nouvelle substance qui faisait tout voir en rose…

* * *

Dean gara la voiture le long du trottoir, devant une petite maison. Il était temps qu'ils arrivent. Starla – oui, la bimbo s'appelait Starla – n'avait pas arrêté de le tripoter pendant tout le trajet, et il sentait que son jeans le serrait sérieusement à l'entrejambe. Ils sortirent de la voiture, et coururent presque jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Starla l'ouvrit, et l'attrapant par la main, le conduisit directement dans sa chambre. Dean ne vit rien de la décoration de la maison, mais peu lui importait. Il n'était pas un féru de décoration, surtout pas dans des moments comme celui-là. Arrivés dans la chambre, Starla alluma la lumière, et avant que Dean ait eu le temps de dire « Un bon démon est un démon mort » – ni même de le penser – Starla s'empara de ses lèvres, et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. La veste de Dean atterrit par terre, bien vite suivie par sa chemise, puis son tee-shirt. Le jeune homme retira le micro-top de sa compagne, et dégrafa aisément son soutien-gorge. Oui, c'était là qu'on reconnaissait l'habitué, et Dean en était particulièrement fier. S'il devait inscrire tous ses talents sur son CV, celui-là arriverait probablement en tête, bien avant son habileté pour la chasse aux démons, et ses connaissances des armes diverses et variées qui leur servait dans leur quotidien. Oui, Dean était passé maître dans l'art de déshabiller une fille. Il eut un sourire idiot, en voyant les obus de Starla, et plongea la tête entre eux, léchant la peau de la jeune femme, avec un grognement primaire d'extase. Pas de doute, il était au paradis. Il glissa ses mains le long de la jupe en jeans de Starla, impatient de la lui enlever, puis les remonta sous le vêtement. Là, il se figea. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Ça, ça ne devrait pas être là ! Il connaissait suffisamment l'anatomie féminine, à force de travaux pratiques, pour savoir que ça ne devait pas se trouver là. Il s'écarta lentement de Starla, les yeux hagards, la bouche ouverte, le souffle coupé. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, dans une parfaite imitation d'un poisson dans son bocal. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il avait sûrement rêvé. C'était forcément ça. Il s'était trompé. Pourtant, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il prit une profonde inspiration, pour se donner du courage, priant très fort pour qu'il se soit trompé. « C'est ça, Dean. Calme-toi. Respire un grand coup. Ça sert à rien de paniquer, c'est pas le moment. » Il souleva la jupe de Starla. Le renflement dans son slip ne laissait vraiment pas beaucoup de place pour le doute. Dean déglutit difficilement, et baissa le slip de Starla. Tous ses doutes et ses espoirs s'envolèrent quand il vit le service trois pièces au grand complet.

_ T'es pas une… t'es un… bredouilla Dean. Nom de Dieu…

Dean Winchester avait failli coucher avec un homme ! « C'est un mauvais rêve, Dean. Tu vas te réveiller au motel, dans ton lit, et SEUL… » pensa-t-il. Il ferma les yeux, très fort, compta mentalement jusqu'à 10, et rouvrit les yeux. Elle… il… peut importe qui c'était… était là, devant lui. Merde, c'était pas un rêve ! « Tire-toi, Dean ! Ramasse tes fringues et tire-toi d'ici ! » Dean ramassa son tee-shirt, sa chemise et sa veste, et allait partir, quand la voix de Starla – qui était subitement bien plus grave – l'arrêta :

_ Ben, mon chou, tu t'en vas déjà ?

Dean se figea, se retourna lentement, et répondit :

_ Oui, je viens de me rappeler que je préfère les femmes.

Starla s'approcha de lui. Il recula, jusqu'à ce qu'un mur ne l'arrête.

_ Je suis sûre que ça te plaira.

Dean écarquilla les yeux. Mais où était-il tombé ? Dans la 4ème dimension ?

_ Ouais, c'est ça, répondit-il. Quand il neigera au Sahara, et qu'il gèlera en Enfer.

Non mais, sans blague ! Elle le prenait pour qui ? Dean essaya de prendre une contenance, mais Starla continuait de s'approcher de lui. « Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer. » s'exhorta-t-il mentalement. « Tu as déjà connu pire. » Mais pourquoi ce fichu mur avait décidé de se mettre en travers de son chemin ? Sans quitter Starla des yeux – on ne savait jamais, elle pouvait profiter du moindre moment d'inattention pour se jeter sur lui – il tâtonna pour trouver la poignée de la porte.

* * *

Sam sortit du bar. Il chercha un moment la voiture, avant de se rappeler que Dean l'avait prise, pour filer chez sa conquête. Il se souvint alors qu'elle n'était pas celle que Dean croyait, et se mit à nouveau à rire. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Encore une fois, les passants le prirent pour un fou. Une vieille dame, qui promenait son caniche, et qui l'avait vu sortir du bar, lui dit d'une voix chevrotante, et avec un regard accusateur, qu'il ne devrait pas boire autant. Elle poursuivit son chemin, en se plaignant de la jeunesse décadente, qui ferait mieux de chercher du travail, plutôt que de passer leur temps dans les bars. Sam saisit une dernière phrase, avant que la vieille ne soit trop loin pour qu'il entende le reste de son monologue. Elle disait qu'à ce rythme là, il irait tout droit en Enfer. Il se retourna, et ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer :

_ Vous savez, le chemin vers l'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions !

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la vieille se retourna, et leva bien droit son majeur. Même lui en fut choqué. Sam secoua la tête, et se mit à marcher en direction du motel, où il attendrait son frère, qui ne devrait pas tarder. A l'heure qu'il était, ils devaient avoir commencé l'effeuillage, et Dean allait avoir – si ce n'était pas déjà fait – la surprise de sa vie. Sam soupira. Il donnerait cher pour être une petite souris, et voir la tête que Dean ferait quand il se rendrait compte que la femme d'une nuit qu'il avait draguée était en fait un « homme d'une nuit ». Ce fut positivement hilare, pleurant tellement il riait, et se tenant les côtes, que Sam Winchester entra dans sa chambre de motel, et s'assit sur son lit, attendant impatiemment que son frère rentre, pour pouvoir le titiller avec cette histoire, qui le suivrait très certainement pendant un long, un très long moment. Sam y veillerait.

* * *

Dean se retourna subitement, ouvrit la porte de la chambre brutalement, se prit le battant en pleine tête, jura, et courut dans la maison, à la recherche de la porte d'entrée. Il essaya de se souvenir s'ils avaient pris à gauche ou à droite, en rentrant. La maison était petite de l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur, c'était un véritable labyrinthe. Il était sûr que c'était fait exprès. C'était pour que Starla puisse mieux piéger ses victimes. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu être stupide ! Starla… Rien que ce nom aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Aucun parent digne de ce nom n'aurait pu décemment appeler sa fille Starla. Autant l'appeler Barbie, dans ces cas là… Il se mit une tape sur le front, en se traitant d'abruti. La prochaine fois, promis, il penserait avec sa tête. Bon sang, elle était où, cette porte ? Ça faisait au moins cinq minutes qu'il tournait dans la maison, tout en vérifiant que l'autre folle ne le suivait pas. Il finit par voir de la lumière à travers la vitre d'une porte. Oui ! C'était forcément la lumière d'un réverbère qui filtrait à travers la porte ! Il courut jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit à la volée, pour jaillir comme un beau Diable de la maison. Alors qu'il traversait le jardin, son pied rencontra un râteau, et sa tête le manche. Il laissa échapper un nouveau chapelet de jurons, flanqua un coup de pied dans le râteau, ramassa à la hâte les vêtements qu'il avait laissé tomber, et monta en voiture. Il démarra rageusement, et partit en trombe, laissant une bonne dose de gomme sur l'asphalte. Il s'arrêta quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, afin de pouvoir se rhabiller. Quand ce fut fait, il se regarda dans le rétroviseur intérieur de l'Impala, et vit qu'une bosse de la taille d'un œuf de pigeon commençait à lui pousser sur le front, à l'endroit où sa tête était entrée en contact avec la porte et le râteau. Ça oui, il allait s'en souvenir de cette nuit… Il réalisa soudain que son frère avait l'air hilare en le voyant partir avec Starla. Il savait, c'était évident ! Il savait, et il ne lui avait rien dit ! De rage, il frappa du plat de la main sur le volant. Il prit son téléphone. Sam allait l'entendre ! Il entendit sonner. Quatre, cinq, six fois, puis tomba sur la messagerie. Le fait que son frère ait en plus refusé de répondre alimenta sa colère, et il s'épancha sur le répondeur de Sam :

_ Sam, je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! Espèce de petit enfoiré, ça t'amuse ? Je te jure que je vais te découper en petits morceaux, je ferai de toi de la pâtée pour Chiens de l'Enfer !

Il continua à décrire par le menu ce qu'il allait lui faire subir, jusqu'à ce qu'un bip retentisse dans son oreille, lui indiquant que le temps imparti pour son message était écoulé. Il regarda son téléphone, incrédule, avant de le jeter sur le siège passager, d'un geste rageur, et s'exclama :

_ J'y crois pas ! Même son téléphone est contre moi !

Il grogna, redémarra, et conduisit jusqu'au motel. Heureusement pour lui, aucun flic ne se trouvait sur le passage de la voiture, car sa conduite plus que dangereuse, digne des meilleures courses poursuites des films de James Bond, sauf qu'il n'était pas poursuivi, lui vaudrait sûrement une belle amende, et quelques points sur son permis, ou du moins, sur celui de Kris Warren, l'identité qu'il utilisait en ce moment. Il entra dans le parking à fond les manettes, et pila devant la chambre, faisant crier ses freins.

* * *

Sam entendit les freins malmenés de l'Impala. Il venait juste de finir d'écouter le message que lui avait laissé Dean. Aïe ! Il était vraiment en rogne. Il grimaça, et se demanda si une balle de gros sel dans la poitrine allait calmer son frère, ou au contraire, l'énerver encore plus. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Dean, qui fulminait visiblement. En voyant la tête de son frère, ajouté à la magnifique bosse qu'il arborait sur le front, Sam s'obligea à ne pas rire. Il se mordit la lèvre, mais ne put empêcher un sourire narquois d'étirer ses lèvres. Dean le vit, et sentit sa colère monter d'un cran. Il prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, à savoir la serviette qu'il avait laissée traîner sur son lit ce matin, et la jeta à la tête de son frère, en hurlant :

_ Tu savais, espèce de petit con ! Tu savais, et tu m'as laissé me ridiculiser ! Quel genre de frère es-tu ? !

_ Le genre qui a un grand frère qui s'amuse à lui mettre du poil à gratter dans le caleçon, et qui cherchait une occasion de se venger ? proposa Sam. Si tu avais été moins occupé à mater ses faux seins dix fois trop gros, tu aurais remarqué sa pomme d'Adam.

_ Et toi, tu m'as vu partir avec un homme, et t'as pas pensé une seconde à me prévenir !

_ Oh si, j'y ai pensé. Mais… ½ seconde, seulement, répliqua Sam, avec un sourire qui s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre.

_ Je vais te tuer, lâcha Dean, qui ne décolérait pas, entre ses dents.

Sam éclata de rire, et dit :

_ Tu sais, dans certaines cultures, une relation avec un autre homme est un rite de passage. Félicitations, Dean, tu es un homme, maintenant.

_ Gningningnin… singea l'aîné des Winchester. Pas dans MA culture… Prends tes affaires, on s'en va.

_ Quoi, t'as peur que ton petit ami vienne te violer pendant ton sommeil ? se moqua Sam, goguenard.

Dean se jeta sur son frère, et entreprit de lui faire avaler son oreiller. Ça lui apprendrait à se moquer de lui. A ce moment-là, une voix qu'il aurait souhaité n'avoir jamais entendue, s'éleva derrière lui :

_ Mon chou, t'as oublié quelque chose.

Dean se figea, tandis que Sam retirait l'oreiller de son visage, et regardait le propriétaire de la voix. Starla se tenait au milieu de la pièce, le portefeuille de Dean à la main. Le jeune homme maudit mentalement les petits bleds qui n'avaient qu'un seul et unique motel. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que leur père les envoie dans ce trou ? Dean pivota lentement, très lentement, sur ses talons, espérant que quand il se serait retourné, il se rendrait compte que ce n'était qu'une hallucination auditive, créée dans un moment de stress intense. Malheureusement non. ELLE ou IL était bien là, devant lui, un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres. Dean se rapprocha juste assez pour que ses doigts puissent saisir son portefeuille, et le lui arracher des mains. Starla lui glissa :

_ A bientôt, mon étalon.

La réponse de Dean ne se fit pas attendre, tandis que Sam pouffait :

_ C'est ça, comptes là-dessus, et bois de l'eau.

Starla sortit, en remuant du bassin, et Dean ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer son service trois pièces remuer en rythme. Il grimaça, et porta une main à son entrejambe, dans une imitation d'une chorégraphie de Michael Jackson au ralenti. Sam pouffa de nouveau. Il n'avait rien raté du manège de son frère. Ça, oui, le poil à gratter et toutes les blagues que lui avait fait son frère jusqu'à présent ne pourraient jamais égaler cet instant. Ah, que la vengeance était douce ! Dean le fusilla du regard, et lui dit :

_ Ta gueule. Fais ton sac, on se casse. T'as dix minutes. Passé ce délai, je pars sans toi.

_ Dean, si tu savais l'effet que ça me fait, quand tu me donnes des ordres, mon étalon… s'esclaffa son frère.

Dean lui mit une claque à l'arrière du crâne. Ça vaudrait bien l'œuf de pigeon qui était apparu sur son front. Puis, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire. Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point ? Il entendait son frère continuer à se moquer de lui dans la chambre.

_ Toi, mon petit père, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, murmura-t-il, avant de sortir de la salle de bain, pour récupérer ses vêtements.

Une fois leurs sacs faits, ils montèrent dans l'Impala, et Dean, pied au plancher, mit la ville dans son rétroviseur. Jamais, ils ne reviendraient ici. Lui vivant, ils n'y remettraient pas les pieds. Quoi qu'il arrive.

_**The end.**_


End file.
